Builder's Bum
by Chin Possible
Summary: Oh no! Ron needs to make his butt look sexy for Kim. What will he do!


A.N: Hi my adoring fans! Uh I have no idea what to say and I am SO not making this story up as I go along. How dare you suggest that! I thought we were friends.

I do not own Kim Possible or this song.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Kim and Ron were like totally at school. They were running down the corridor like crazy, demented people. But what Kim didn't know was that Ron was in love with her. (Even though it was season four and they'd already kissed at the prom, but they just forgot.) Kim and Ron were really smart people.

"I love school!" sang Ron.

"Me too!" squaked Kim.

**Here I start to define it  
As a sign on my skin that I just try to wash away  
Reminder  
Infected, it'll be painful to me  
**

They sat down in homeroom and Kim looked out the window. There she saw a builder brick laying across the road. He was bending down and most of his big hairy butt was on show. He was also pooing. Kim felt turned on.

"Wow! That's so hot!"

Ron was jealous. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"I love builder's bums," sighed Kim, dreamily.

"Oh yeah?" farted Ron." My butt's better!"

He flashed his freckily butt to a mortified Kim.

"Ew!" she cried.

"Cry cry cry," wept Ron.

**Life is so short  
Close to the edge of another backdoor  
Life is so sure!  
…Life will be ready to twist up your world**

After school Ron went to Bonnie's house. But only because he was friends with her little brother, George. And why is the text in this story different? George had a long neck, orange hair, a red nose, a monobrow and sharp, pointy teeth. He was handsome.

"George you gotta help me!" waded Ron. " I'm gonna do whatever it takes for my butt to look sexy for Kim...I'M HAVING PLASTIC SURGERY!!!"

Du du du du du du du

**Here it starts to enlighten  
There's a frame I can't change that I just have to watch again  
Reminder  
Repressed inside me, it keeps repeating  
**

aT SCHOOL rON SAW kIM again.

"Hi Ron."

"Hi KP. Now do you like my butt?"

He again, flashed his butt to her. It looked a little better. The freckles were gone. (A.N: Hmmmmmm...how do you have plastic surgery to remove freckles? I don't think you can.) However Kim was still disgusted. She wanted hair. Not a butt that was as hairless as Ron's molerat. Speaking of Rufus, where was the little guy?

"Ew!" skreiched Kim.

"Must-have-hair..." pooed Ron.

**Life is so short  
Close to the edge of another backdoor  
Life is so sure!  
…Life will be ready to twist up your world  
**

That night he went into a hairdressers and glued lots of hairs to his butt. La la la. The next day he went to school and saw Kim.

"Hi Kim. Now do you wanna see my butt!"

So the freckily speacially boy flashed his hairy butt. He pooed and Kim gasped. hER EYES TURNED INTO HEARTS. Since when had Ron's butt been so sexy? Kim couldn't believe she was looking at her best friend like that, but his butt just made him irrasistible. (I can't spell. Sue me.)

"Wow..."

Then - AAAA - the teen heroe kissed him.

When they finished kissing she said..."Lets take this upstairs..."

Kim took her clothes off and both of their huge hairy butts disappeared up the stairs. They were still at school. George saw them and screamed.

**Life is so short  
Close to the edge of another backdoor  
Life is so sure!  
…Life will be ready to twist up your world **

The hairy teenagers went up to the staffroom, where there just happened to be a bed. Oh dear! The teachers must have been bored in their spare time... It was the sort of bed you would expect to find in a honeymoon suite. Kim and Ron got in.

"Are you ready?" asked Ron, eventhough he already knew the answer.

So the two best friends, well now lovers, had sex for the rest of the day.

**Life is so short  
Close to the edge of another backdoor  
Life is so sure!  
…Life will be ready to twist up your world **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Love that song!

ghvjhgkhggcgfxshmkjlkj BLA!

****


End file.
